Regalo
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Quizás, para su próximo cumpleaños el rubio pueda recordar, que una vez eres uke, lo serás siempre. MadaDei. One-Shoot. ¿Humor?. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Dei ! 2010.


**Disclaimer:** ¡Oh Kishimoto, tú que eres el dueño de todo…! (?)

**Advertencia**: Yaoi. Quizás, un alto nivel de OoC en Deidara. O quizás, es solo impresión mía. Ustedes juzguen.

**Dedicatoria:** Hoy en tu cumpleaños Dei, una historia tuya con Mada. Disfruta del regalo que el Uchiha te dará en la noche *_Mada muestra esposas_* LOL.

* * *

**Regalo**

—Entonces… —la frase queda inconclusa, logrando que el sonido de su vos llame la atención del rubio sentado en su cama con las piernas cruzadas (provocativamente cruzadas, según la cabeza de Madara), diseñando diferentes aves de arcilla.

Deidara alza los orbes azules hacia él, esperando que termine la oración. Nunca sucede. Entrecierra los ojos y bufa levemente.

— ¿Entonces qué, uhn?

—Es muy claro.

—No lo es, uhn —frunce el ceño. A veces se pregunta, muy internamente claro, si acaso el Uchiha mayor disfruta de cierta forma morbosa molestarlo y hacerlo enojar. Y siempre llega a la conclusión de que es un estúpido por preguntarse cosas cuya respuesta son más obvias que…más obvias que…

_Más obvias que Madara_.

—Bueno, entonces lo aclararé. ¿Pensaste ya qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? —pregunta componiendo una sonrisa torcida. _Esa _sonrisa que alertaba al artista en las noches de que no dormiría y amanecerá con los músculos de las piernas contraídos.

Lo mira por un segundo antes de girar el rostro hacia otro lugar.

—No quiero nada, uhn.

El Uchiha rie entre dientes, viéndo lo que sus ojos casi consideran lo previo a una posible rabieta.

—Pero en los cumpleaños se regalan cosas.

—Pero no quiero nada, uhn —insiste, cruzándose de brazos—. No me gusta cumplir años.

Para su sorpresa llega hasta sus oídos la risa despreocupada y sonora de Madara. Regresan los ojos con reproche hacia el mayor, quien se encontraba en medio de una carcajada abierta. Definitivamente era un estúpido por preguntarse cosas con respuesta tan clara. Toma lo que tiene más cerca, que resulta ser la molesta mascara en espiral, y la tira contra la cabeza de su 'kohai'.

— ¡No le veo lo divertido, uhn!

Madara sigue riendo, y atrapa la máscara un centímetro antes de que toque su rostro, sin necesidad de alzar la mirada o tener que parar de reír.

—Deidara…tienes 19 años —le mira con diversión—. ¿Acaso temes hacerte viejo?

— ¡No es por eso, uhn! ¡Además mira quien lo dice! Es solo que no me gusta cumplir años, es todo uhn.

—Te encanta que sea mayor que tú. Puede que no lo notes pero lo gimes algunas veces cuando yo…

—Simplemente fingiré que no has pronunciado esa frase, uhn —murmura con indignación, tomando un pedazo considerable de arcilla para seguir con su tarea.

—…pongo la mano bajo tus pantalones y…

—¡Si la sigues diciendo te matare, uhn! —agrega empezando a exasperarse.

Madara sonríe de nuevo, levantándose de la silla para tirarse a su lado de forma descarada, poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza. Toma una de las figuras de Deidara con una mano, observándola con cuidado, como si detallara con suma atención la dedicación que ponía el de ojos cielo al hacer aquellas cosas.

—No lo diré si me dices que quieres de regalo —comenta sin dejar de mirar la pequeña figura.

—No quiero regalo, uhn ¿Qué parte no está clara?

—No está claro qué quieres…no entiendo porque eres tan caprichoso Deidara —no nota la mirada molesta que este le dirige al decirlo, y continua detallando la figurita—. Podrías tener cualquier cosa de regalo y prefieres no pedir nada.

—No quiero nada, uhn, entiéndelo de una vez.

—Cualquier cosa…vamos, algo debes desear.

—No, uhn.

Madara baja la figura y lo mira con algo más de interés. Como si ahora dejara de bromear y pensara hablar en serio con él, cosa que Deidara no sabe cuándo va a suceder. Con Madara es simplemente imposible saber. Lo mira de reojo; una parte de sí espera por si en verdad le pregunta algo con verdadera seriedad y sin ningún tipo de extraño doble sentido. Escucha como el minutero del reloj en su mesa de noche avanza y el Uchiha no dice nada. Demonios, en verdad que algunas veces podía con su paciencia…

—…

—…

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Porqué no, uhn!

—Reitero que algo debes querer —regresa su mirada a la figura de arcilla—. ¿Qué tal un nuevo shampoo de manzanilla?

El rubio eleva una ceja.

— ¿Por qué querer un shampoo?

—Porque ayer lo utilicé todo en ponerlo sobre mi capa de Akatsuki para que oliera a ti…pero bueno, supongo que eso es un regalo muy simple… ¿y si pides una de esos pijamas cortos que no dejan nada a la imaginación?

Siente que sus mejillas suben unos cuantos grados y como la sarta de improperios que ya tenía preparada se anuda en su garganta. Odia que el Uchiha lo deje con la palabra en la boca al ruborizarlo. Odia que siempre sea capaz de hacerlo. Y sobre todo odia que disfrute de hacerlo sonrojar.

—Nada….de….pijamas….cortas —es todo lo que puede murmurar con los dientes apretados, a punto de aplastar la araña de arcilla que armaba.

—Bien bien, estamos exigentes el día de hoy. ¿Qué tal si le hago a Itachi como regalo? —sugiere alzando ambas cejas.

Deidara abre la boca para responder. Lo piensa unos segundos. La cierra.

¿Qué Madara lastime a Itachi?

Bueno, la idea no era mala para nada.

No puede evitar sonreír al imaginarse al Uchiha mayor torturando con su Sharingan al menor. Una imagen bastante buena. Incluso podría ponerle uno de esos sombreritos de fiesta a Itachi mientras Madara lo masacraba…

"_¡Noooo, Madara-sensei!"_

"_Es el regalo de Deidara…"_

"_¡Pero, pero…pero…!"_

"_Le dije que la daría lo que quisiera de cumpleaños...debiste pensarlo mejor antes de sugerir en la reunión de la organización que tus habilidades iban bien con las de 'Tobi'…."_

— ¿Deidara? —el mayor lo mira ahora algo extrañado, al verlo algo perdido con esa sonrisa que componía cuando pretendía hacer explotar algo de suma proporción.

El rubio parpadea un par de veces.

—Ten en cuenta que no puedo matar a Itachi. Es útil en la organización.

—Creí que podía pedir lo que quisiera, uhn.

—Oh, oh ya veo…estas _celoso_. Por eso quieres que mate a Itachi —sonríe de forma socarrona—. Porque si es por eso no tengo problema en matarlo ya mismo…puedo entenderlo…

— ¡No estoy celoso de Itachi, uhn! —Aquello era ridículo, ¿él? ¿¡Celoso de ese idiota?! Vaya estupidez—. Mejor olvídalo, uhn, no quiero nada.

El silencio prevalece en la habitación por un buen rato. Los dedos del rubio siguen moldeando la nueva figura antes de sentir que el cuerpo masculino de Madara se pega contra su espalda. Escucha la respiración contra su oído, la voz baja y atrayente resonando y haciendo eco en su cabeza:

—Sé que algo debes desear que te pueda dar…algo muy en el fondo debes querer pero no lo quieres decir….

Deidara traga en seco. En realidad, había algo…algo que siempre se había preguntado. ¿Cómo podría sentirse…? ¿Si alguna vez él….? No se lo diría, claro que no, pero eso no significa que no lo hubiera pensado un par de veces en aquellos momentos en que estaba a punto de dormirse o cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche. Si se lo pidiera… ¿Madara sería capaz de aceptarlo, aunque fuera solo una vez…?

—Vamos, —agrega con voz apremiante en su oído justo antes de morder y lamer su lóbulo con cierta lascivia—. No me hagas usar el sharingan contigo…

Deidara bufa.

—No lo harías, uhn.

—Entonces dime. Si te quedaste en silencio debe ser porque pensaste en ello 'senpai'…

—Cállate, no pongas esa voz, uhn…

— ¿Me dirás?

—Yo…—traga en seco por segunda vez y se gira a mirarlo. Su respiración se vuelve mas pesada y siente que su corazón sufre y molesto doble ritmo a verlo tan cerca de su rostro. Decirlo…solo tendría que decirlo y lo dejaría en paz. Aunque posiblemente no estaba midiendo las consecuencias que revelárselo a Madara traería—. …¿alguna vez…? —carraspea, sonrojándose levemente—. …ya…y-ya sabes, uhn.

—No, no sé.

—V-vamos…ya sabes….cuando, uhn…cuando nosotros…

— ¿Tenemos sexo?

Deidara cierra los ojos, ruborizándose más contra su voluntad. Maldición, lo hacía todo mas difícil.

—Idiota, uhn.

—Vale, cuando _hacemos el amor_. Así suena mil veces mejor, ¿a que si?

En verdad…lo hacía apropósito. El infeliz lo disfrutaba como nunca.

—Ya ya, lo siento —ríe una vez más—. Continua…cuando nosotros hacemos el amor, ¿Qué cosa…?

Deidara toma aire.

— ¿Podría…yo…alguna vez…? —no sabe como decirlo exactamente y de forma deliberada su cabeza se ha decidido a no pronunciar la palabra 'seme'. No es tan directo como lo es el Uchiha frente a él, no está en su naturaleza serlo….es más, ni siquiera debería estarlo diciendo—. Yo, uhn… ¿podría ir…_arriba_? —para entonces, el sonrojo de su rostro ya era todo un poema.

—Ahhh, ya entiendo. ¿Quieres que sea el uke, no? —alza una ceja. Un poco de maldad se asoma en sus ojos, brillan con cierta malicia y se acerca tanto al rubio que sus respiraciones se mezclan—. Claro, claro que si…

Parpadea. Una. Dos, tres veces. Una más.

— ¿Ah…si, uhn?

—Claaaro —alarga la bocal, acercándose más a él. Toma el muñeco de arcilla que tiene en una de las manos y deja que la palma quede hacia arriba. El rubio le mira levemente confundido. Madara pasa un dedo sobre la boca de la mano, logrando que esta se abra un poco, dejando ver la lengua—. Solo sí tú, me haces un _oral _con la mano derecha…

Los ojos azules se abren de forma desmesurada, sus mejillas ya son capaces de calentar un ramen instantáneo y algo en la intuición masculina de Madara le dice que todas las figuras de arcilla que lo rodean explotaran de un momento a otro.

* * *

"_Ahh…debo admitirlo…eso estuvo increíble…"_

"_Cállate, uhn…"_

"_¿Alguna vez te dije que me encanta verte sonrojado?"_

"_¡Que te calles, uhn…! Ahora es mi turno…"_

"_Ah, si respecto a lo de que seas el seme..., te engañé. No lo serás."_

"_¿¡QUE QUÉ, UHN?!"_

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Deidara…"_

Quizás, para su próximo cumpleaños el rubio pueda recordar, que una vez eres uke, lo serás siempre.

* * *

**Notas:** Lo dicho, OoC alarmante en Dei. Mada un total desgraciado genialoso. ¡Disfruuuuta siendo uke hasta en tu cumple rubito! LOL.


End file.
